


Von Gewinsel und unangebrachten Wetten

by Steffel



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Awkward Romance, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Translation, eine FF in der sogar Nigou genervt von dem Hin und Her ist, Übersetzung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffel/pseuds/Steffel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigou beobachtete den blauhaarigen Teenager und den lauten Rotschopf bis zum Ende des Trainings, seine Ohren waren flach und er winselte, wie sonst so oft auch.</p><p>(Ich habe die offizielle Erlaubnis bekommen, diese FF zu übersetzen!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Von Gewinsel und unangebrachten Wetten

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Whines and Misplaced Bets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408154) by [boats_birds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boats_birds/pseuds/boats_birds). 



> 'so once i saw this prompt about akward kagakuro courting from nigous pov and i would love to see that + maybe nigou offering a helping hand (erm paw?) to kagami in winning over his crush?'
> 
> Prompted by the ever amazing and sweet Darki! <3 So I was supposed to have this done for Seirin Week, but I didn't, because I'm terrible and lazy, but it's here now! I twisted the prompt just a little bit (it's more of an omniscient POV than Nigou's), but I tried to include as much Nigou in it as I could~ I hope it's enjoyable either way!
> 
>  
> 
> (Ich dachte mir, dass ich die Anmerkung so stehen lasse, damit man einen Eindruck vom Autor bekommt! :) Falls hier irgendwer das nicht verstehen konnte, sagt einfach Bescheid und ich übersetze sie euch? :3)

Nigou fiel zurück auf seinen Rücken und sein Schwanz wedelte, als Kiyoshi über seinen Bauch mit einem Lachen streichelte.  
  
Das Team nahm gerade eine verdiente Pause. Sie schwitzten und hächelten und murmelten darüber, wie der Tod ihnen bevorstand, nachdem sie merhmals gelaufen waren, bis Riko endlich mit deren Vorstellung zufrieden war.  
Als Kiyoshi sich auf die Bank setzte und dabei geistesabwesend über sein Knie rieb, folgte ihm Nigou. Er starrte mit seinen blauen, großen Augen zu ihm auf, was ein leises Flehen nach Aufmerksamkeit war und Kiyoshi war mehr als glücklich ihm diese zu geben.  
  
Hyuuga stürtzte schwer atmend neben ihm herab und nahm einen langen Schluck von seiner Wasserflasche, als er seine hektische Atmung ein wenig beruhigen konnte. Er sah zu seinem liebenswürdigen Maskotchen rüber und grinste. "Nigou kann sich glücklich schätzen. Coach hat eine Schwäche für niedliche Tiere, weswegen sie ihn nicht so abschuften lässt wie uns."  
  
Kiyoshi kicherte und kratzte eine Stelle, die eines von Nigous Hinterbeinen treten ließ. "Davon gehe ich aus. Ihn hier zu haben, ist aber auch ziemlich ermutigend."  
  
"Natürlich lasse ich den kleinen, unschuldigen Nigou nicht schuften!" Als hätte das Gespräch über den süßen Welpen sie beschworen, tauchte Riko neben sie auf, was dazu führte, dass Hyuuga sich an seinem Wasser verschluckte. Danach beugte sie sich aber zu Nigou und leistete Kiyoshi beim Streicheln Gesellschaft. "Er verdient die beste Behandlung!"  
  
Hyuuga runzelte die Stirn. "Hey! Willst du damit sagen, dass der Hund besser behandelt wird, als wir?!"  
  
Sie antwortete nicht, da Nigou auf seinen Bauch rollte und sie somit unterbrach. Er sah zum anderen Ende der Bank und winselte bemitleidenswert.  
  
Die Drei folgten seinem Blick.  
Dort waren Kuroko und Kagami, was nichts Ungewöhnliches war. Kagami rieb mit einem Handtuch über sein Gesicht, fuhr kurz durch sein Haar und legte es dann wieder zurück, um dann ein sauberes Handtuch über Kurokos Schultern zu legen.  
Kuroko formte seine Lippen zu einem "Danke", bevor er mehrere Schlücke von seiner Wasserflasche nahm.  
  
Und dann gab Kuroko ihm die Flasche.  
  
Es war keine große Sache, nichts Außergewöhnliches, aber Kagamis Gesicht färbte sich in einem hellen Rot, bevor er die Flasche nahm und seine Hände auf dem Plastik verweilten. Er nahm einen kräftigen Schluck, was seinen Adamsapfel bewegen und Kurokos Augen nicht für einen Moment wegschauen ließ. Kagami gab ihm die Flasche zurück und ihre Finger berührten sich, bevor der Rotschopf blaues Haar mit einem Grinsen zersauste.  
Anschließend saß Kuroko dort, betrachtete die Flasche und lächelte vor sich hin. Ein rosafarbener Schimmer war auf seinen Wangen zu sehen, als er einen weiteren Schluck nahm.  
  
Ein ausdrucksloses "Ah" verließen Rikos und Kiyoshis Münder und Nigou winselte erneut.  
  
Hyuuga sah zwischen den Erstklässlern und ihnen hin und her. "Was? Was ist los?"  
  
Kiyoshi lächelte, die Stimme sanft und bescheiden. "Wann denkst du, finden sie es heraus?"  
  
"Ich sollte sie dafür ein paar extra Runden laufen lassen." ,knurrte Riko. Sie stand auf und blies in ihre Pfeife, woraufhin jeder im Team stöhne und sich zurück auf den Beinen kämpfte. Kuroko und Kagami sahen sich an, drehten ihre Gesichter im nächsten Moment aber wieder weg. Kagami räusperte sich und stand auf, eine helfende Hand in Kurokos Richtung gestreckt.  
  
Kiyoshi gluckste leise und tätschelte ihre Schulter, als er an ihr vorbei ging. "Sei aber nicht zu hart zu ihnen, sie machen es schließlich nicht mit Absicht."  
  
Hyuuga zog eine Augenbraue hoch und folgte ihnen. "Jetzt mal im Ernst, wovon spricht ihr?"  
  
Nigou beobachtete den blauhaarigen Teenager und den lauten Rotschopf bis zum Ende des Trainings, seine Ohren waren flach und er winselte, wie sonst so oft auch.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Nigou tapste in den Duschraum und stellte sich unter einen Wasserstrahl, seine Zunge hing glücklich aus seinem Mund.  
  
Das Team hatte gerade ein weiteres, besonders anstrengendes Training hinter sich. Die Beine zitterten, Gejammer war zu hören und der arme Koganei stürzte buchstäblich in den Boden des Duschraumes. Der ganze Raum war mit Dampf und Seifenlauge und halbtoten Teenagern gefüllt, als Nigou durch spazierte. Es war nichts Ungewöhnliches für Nigou mit ihnen in die Dusche zu gehen, da er Wasser liebte und zwischen ihnen huschen würde, um den besten Platz zu finden, der es möglich machte in einer Pfütze rum zu rollen.  
  
Mitobe stieg aus der Dusche mit einem Handtuch um seiner Hüfte und Nigou hoppelte ihm nach. Der ruhige Junge hob ihn mit einem Lächeln hoch und brachte ihn dann in die Umkleidekabine. Koganei, Izuki, and Tsuchida waren direkt hinter ihm. Die Drei gingen zu ihren Schließflächern und zogen sich Klamotten über, während Mitobe Nigou vorsichtig mit einem Handtuch abtrocknete.  
  
"Maaan, Coach versucht uns umzubringen! Jetzt wirklich!", jammerte Koganei, während er mit seinen Armen versuchte, die nun aus Wackelpudding bestanden, sein Shirt richtig anzuziehen.  
  
Tsuchida lächelte, aber eine nervöse Atmosphäre weilte über ihn. "Ich hoffe nicht, ich habe diesen Samstag noch ein Date und möchte eher lebendig für es sein."  
  
Izuki starrte rüber zu ihm und sie alle wussten, dass es kommen würde, als sie diesen Funken in seinen Augen erspähten. Sogar Mitobe spannte sich an, aber keiner stoppte ihn. "Vielleicht solltest du mehr _Dates_ für dein Date mitbringen!"  
  
Tsuchida versuchte ihn auszuschimpfen, da es jemand tun musste und es wirklich kein guter Witz war, aber er wurde von Nigou unterbrochen, der aus Mitobes Griff sprang und winselte, während seine blauen Augen zum anderen Ende des Raumes blickten.  
  
Alle vier starrten zur anderen Ecke des Umkleidezimmers. Dort waren Kuroko und Kagami und das war nichts Ungewöhnliches. Beide standen vor ihren Schließfächern, Handtücher um ihre Hüften gebunden. Kagami wühlte durch die Unordnung seines Schließfaches und Kuroko entnahm vorsichtig ein weißes Shirt von einem Kleiderbügel; der perfekte Gegensatz. Sie bewegten sich methodisch, ihre Blicke auschließlich auf ihre Metallkabine fokussiert.  
  
Und dann bewegte sich Kagami und berührte aus Versehen Kuroko.  
  
Es war keine großse Sache, nichts Außergewöhnliches, aber beide fingen sofort an sich zu entschuldigen, aufgeregt und verlegen und sie vermieden es sich anzuschauen, die Augen auf verschiedene Stellen des Raumes fokussiert. Doch, wenn sie dachten, der Andere würde nicht gucken, warf Kuroko ein paar Blicke auf Kagamis Rücken, und Kagami auf Kurokos Bauch. Sie zogen nun Anziehsachen über, aber die angespannte Atmosphäre über ihnen flog durch den ganzen Raum, was Koganei dazu brachte ungünstig zu husten.  
  
Izuki beugte sich zu Tsuchida und flüsterte: "Oder vielleicht solltest du ein paar _Dates_ für sie aussuchen."  
  
Tsuchida würde ihm nun kein zufriedenstellendes Lachen geben, daher grunzte er leise. Koganei quetschte sich zwischen den beiden und murmelte verschwörerisch: "Aber warte noch bis nächsten Monat, darauf verwette ich mein Geld!"  
  
Mitobe sah zu den zwei Erstklässern, ließ seine Schultern dann fallen und rubbelte mit dem Handtuch noch einmal durch Nigous Fell, bevor er sich zu seinem Schrank bewegte, um sich endlich umzuziehen.  
  
Nigou beobachtete den blauhaarigen Teenager und den lauten Rotschopf, während sie sich fertig anzogen, die Ohren flach und ein Murren verließ seinen Hals.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Nigou streckte seinen Kopf aus Kurokos Tasche. Sein Blick wanderte durch das Restaurant, bevor er Kuroko sah und bellte.  
  
Alle 5 Erstklässler hatten beschlossen, nach einem spontanten Street Game bei Maji Burger zu essen. Sie lachten und neckten Kagami, dass er beinah gegen den Korb geknallt wäre, als er über Furihata sprang. Sogar an ihren Freientagen spielten sie Basketball, zwar nicht zusammen, aber wenn sie es taten ,entschiedeten sie sich dazu anschließend etwas Essen zu besorgen und Kuroko brachte Nigou immer mit sich. Kuroko kratzte nun Nigous Ohr. Der Hund lehnte sich gegen die Berührung, bevor Kuroko sich runter beugte und flüsterte: "Shhh, Nigou."  
  
Sie saßen in einer kleinen Ecke, in der Hoffnung, dass niemand bemerken würde, dass sie einen Hund mitbrachten. Fukuda und Kawahara hatten einen Wettstreit darüber, wer von ihnen die meisten von den längsten Pommes in den Mund stopfen kann. Furihata beobachtete sie, als wäre er der Schiedsrichter, und zählte jede Pommes mit, damit er nachher den Gewinner verkünden konnte. "Wisst ihr? Wir könnten es ein Unentschieden nennen, damit ich auch mal Pommes essen kann, anstatt sie zu zählen."  
  
Er war irgendwo bei 20, als er aufgehört hatte zu zählen, abgelenkt von einem kleinen Winseln, welches aus Kurokos Tasche ertönte. Nigous Kopf guckte heraus, seine zwei blauen Augen starrten ausdruckslos auf Kuroko und Kagami.  
  
Furihata stoß Fukuda und Kawahara an. Die Drei sahen zwischen Kagami und Kuroko her, die irgendwann mit ihrem gewöhnlichen Gezänke angefangen hatten.  
  
Kagami warf Kuroko über den Tisch einen finsteren Blick zu. "Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du ihn nicht mitnehmen sollst. Wegen ihm fliegen wir noch raus!"  
  
"Wie gemein, Kagami-kun. Nigou hat genau so hart gespielt wie wir."  
  
"Er ist ein Hund! Er kann kein Basketball spielen!"  
  
Kuroko beäugte ihn für einen Moment, seine Augen huschten über sein Gesicht in einer Art, der Kagami nicht traute. Dann nahm er sich den Strohhalm für seinen Vanillemilchshake, öffnete vorsichtig ein Ende des Papieres, führte ihn zu seinem Mund und zielte das andere Ende genau auf Kagami. Dann pustete er, was dazu führte, dass die Verpackung die Mitte von Kagamis Stirn traf. Anschließend steckte er den Strohhalm in seinen Shake und nahm einen langen Schluck.  
  
Kagami hielt inne und starrte rüber zum anderen Ende des Tisches. "Oh, das war's!"  
  
Und dann beugte er sich über den Tisch.  
  
Es war keine große Sache, nichts Außergewöhnliches, aber Kagami stielte ein paar von Kurokos Pommes, nahm seinen Shake und entnahm einen langen Schluck, dabei zerrte Kuroko an seinen Händen mit -überraschender Weise- etwas Gekicher, welches seinen Mund verließ.  
Kuroko forderte Kagami -zwischen seinem Gelächter- weiterhin auf, ihm sein Essen zurück zu geben, woraufhin Kagami nur eine Pommes nahm und sie neckerisch über den Tisch hielt. Kuroko starrte ihn an und sie schworen, dass ein Schmunzeln zu sehen war, bevor er sich nach vorne beugte und einen Bissen nahm, was darauf resultierte, dass Kagami mit großen Augen und geröteten Wangen einfach nur da saß.  
  
"Ähm, Leute" ,murmelte Fukuda, "denkt ihr, sie wissen noch, dass wir auch hier sind?"  
  
Kawahara schüttelte seinen Kopf und fing wieder damit an, Pommes in seinen Mund zu stopfen. "Niemals, sie sind in ihrer eigenen Welt."  
  
Furihata seufzte und ließ seinen Kopf auf den Tisch fallen, dabei murrte er über zwei Idioten, die es endlich bemerken sollten und aufhören sollten Idioten zu sein.  
  
Nigou beobachtete den blauhaarigen Teenager und den lauten Rotschopf, bis sie fertig mit Füttern waren, seine Ohren waren flach und er war kurz vorm Heulen.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Nigou nahm Kagamis Schuh und rannte so schnell wie er könnte. Er sprang direkt zur Mitte des Feldes, während Kagami ihn jagte.  
  
Das Team hatte gerade ein Spiel zwischen den Erstklässlern und den Älteren, als Kagami sich mittendrin beschwerte, dass er etwas in seinem Schuh hatte. Er meinte, dass es wahrscheinlich nur ein Kieselstein wäre und sie ihm eine Minute geben sollten. Er setzte sich auf die Bank, zog seinen Schuh aus und schüttelte etwas Kiesel aus diesem, bevor er ihn wieder anzog. Aber unglücklicher Weise kam Nigou ihm dazwischen und schnappte ihm den Schuh weg. Er war so schnell weg, wie er gekommen war, als könnte er Kurokos Irreführung anwenden.  
  
Der Rest des Teames war viel zu sehr mit lachen beschäftigt, um zu bemerken, dass Nigou direkt auf Kuroko zu lief und zwischen seine Beine flitzte, woraufhin Kuroko versuchte ihn zu schnappen. Es war eine komische Verhaltensweise für den artigen Hund, besonders weil er sonst immer auf Kuroko hörte. Und dennoch weilte eine zielstrebige Luft über ihn, als er ein wenig an Kagamis Schuh kaute, auf seinen Vorderarmen fiel und glücklich mit dem Schwanz wedelte.  
  
Kagami hüpfte durch die ganze Halle und schrie so laut wie er konnte: "Nigou! Gib mir meinen Schuh wieder!"  
  
Kuroko versuchte erneut Nigou zu schnappen und wollte gerade seine Finger in die Uniform des Hundes einharken, als dieser ihn anschaute, seine Ohren flach legte und winselte.  
  
Er erstarrte und seine Augen huschten sofort über weißes und schwarzes Fell, um nach Verletzungen zu schauen. "Nigou, ist alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Dann sprang der Welpe wieder auf, lief erneut zwischen Kurokos Beinen um her und tänzelte zu Kagami, als dieser endlich bei ihnen ankam. Erst dann zielte er auf Kagamis Beine zu, was den Rotschopf dazu veranlasste hin und her zu schwanken, versuchend sein Gleichgewicht zu halten und gleichzeitig Nigou zu vermeiden.  
  
Kuroko richtete seine Hände nach ihm aus, um ihn zu helfen gerade zu stehen. Seine Hände waren dabei gegen die kräftige Brust gedrückt.  
  
Und dann ließ Nigou den Schuh fallen und rieb seinen Kopf an Kagamis Bein, woraufhin dieser sein Gleichgewicht ganz verlor.  
  
Es hätte keine große Sache und nichts Außergewöhnliches sein soll. Sie fielen mit einem Knall, weshalb Kagami sofort versuchte sein Gewicht von Kurokos kleinen Körper zu bekommen, um seinen Kopf nach Beulen zu untersuchen. Aber dann bemerkte er seine eigene Reflektion in geweiteten Augen, ihre Gesichter weniger als einen Centimeter entfernt und Kagami hörte auf zu atmen.  
  
Es war anders, als sie gedacht hatten, aber Nigou bellte, woraufhin Kagami vor Schreck zuckte und sich ihre Lippen berührten.  
  
_Und ok, das war ziemlich schön._  
  
Gebräunte und blassen Wangen erröteten stark, die Münder geöffnet, doch kamen keine Worte raus und die Stille in der Halle ringte in ihren Ohren. Kagamis Gehirn war nun komplett zu Mus geworden. Er war so oder so schon in die größte Scheiße und wahrschein in einer seiner Träume geraten, also entschied er sich dazu es zu riskieren und brachte ihre Lippen erneut zusammen. Es war rissig und rau und dennoch _so angenehm_ ,was ihm eine Gänsehaut bescheren ließ. Kuroko, ganz zu seiner Überraschung, schien es zu gefallen und verhedderte seine Finger in Kagamis Haar, damit er ja nicht aufhörte.  
  
" _Endlich_!" ,konnte man im Chorus hören.  
  
Ihre Augen schlugen auf und sie sprangen auseinander, woraufhin sie sahen, dass das ganze Team sie mit einem sehr erleichterten Blick anstarrte.  
  
Man konnte Gemurmel, von wegen "Ich dachte schon, sie kämen nie dazu" und "Jetzt müssen wir uns keine Gedanken mehr darum machen", hören. Koganei fing beinah an zu weinen und grummelte etwas von einer verlorenen Wette, als beinah die Hälfte des Teames Geld in Furihatas Hand drückte. Sogar Mitobe lächelte und hüpfte auf und ab. Nur Hyuuga wirkte geschockt und seine Kinnlade war weit auf, als er einen klagenden Finger auf Kiyoshi richtete. " _Darüber_ habt ihr beide gesprochen!"  
  
Riko kam ihnen näher, ihre Hände in ihre Hüfte gestemmt, als sie sich zu Kagami und Kuroko mit einem fiesen Blick runter beugte. "Wir sind alle sehr glücklich für euch, aber ihr seid mir Geld schuldig und ich denke 15 Runden sind gut, findet ihr nicht?"  
  
Doch Kagami sträubte sich. "15 Runden?! Weil ich Kuroko geküsst habe?!"  
  
Sie lächelte. "Richtig. Machen wir 20 drauß!"  
  
Kagami wollte sich gerade wieder beschweren, aber Kuroko legte eine Hand auf seinen Mund. "Ja, Coach."  
  
Sie standen auf, wobei Kagami Kuroko half (und seinen Kopf schnell nach Verletzungen untersuchte, was Kuroko leicht nervte, da er seine Hand wegschubste). Blaue Augen trafen rote, ein rosafarbener Schimmer lag immer noch auf ihren Wangen und ihre Hände berührten und hielten sich, als sie anfingen durch die Halle zu joggen.  
  
Der Rest von Seirin beobachtete sie und seufzten gleichzeitig. Koganei murmelte: "Oh nein, sie werden nun noch schlimmer sein.", als Riko ihnen zu rief: "Macht 25 drauß!"  
  
Nigou beobachtete den blauhaarigen Teenager und den lauten Rotschopf, als sie Hand-in-Hand ihre Runden liefen. Seine Ohren standen auf und jedes Mal, wenn sie an ihm vorbei liefen, jaulte er glücklich.

**Author's Note:**

> (So, die liebe Hillary hat keine Anmerkungen am Ende hinterlassen, daher dachte ich, könnte ich mal meine Gedanken euch mitteilen! :D  
> Dies hier ist meine erste Übersetzung, daher würde ich gerne wissen, wie ihr diese FF geschrieben fand! :3 Und ich bitte euch darum, euch mal Hillarys Original anzuschauen -wenn ihr Englisch versteht-! Und vielleicht all ihre anderen FFs, denn sie hat dies echt verdient! Ich liebe ihren Schreibstil einfach und ahh... wer mich kennt, weiß, dass Englisch meine Lieblings Sprache ist und...hachja, ich gehe immer voll ab, wenn ich ihre FFs lese. x'D Größtenteils weil sie diesen Fluff echt gut hervorbringt und ah... fangirling pur!  
> So nebenbei fiel es mir etwas schwer die Überschrift zu übersetzen.... Hat jemand Verbesserungsvorschläge für "Whines"? Nachdem ich es immer wieder in meinem Kopf gesagt habe, klingt "Von Gewinsel" ziemlich seltsam. x'D  
> ....Also ich verlinke das Original vorsichtshalber nochmal hier: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4408154  
> Vielen Dank!!! ich hoffe, euch hat es gefallen! :D)


End file.
